The Greenville, South Carolina, CCOP has long-term objectives that include: 1) Re-establishing a unified and cooperative research effort with the Greenville Hospital System (GHS). 2) Solidification of cancer prevention and control outreach and communication throughput throughout the Upstate of South Carolina. 3) Increasing participation in ancillary studies associated with the science of hematologic malignancies. 4) Expansion of our CCOP capabilities associated with potentially innovative surgical techniques offered by our newly developed surgical oncology expertise. 5) Further development of a sustaining CCOP governance with improvement in quality control. 6) Participation in NCI-supported stem cell transplant research. While the initial years of our existence have been marked by political turmoil between the grantee and GHS, there are recent developments that give us cause to believe that a unified effort is now possible much to the gain of this community and it patients. We will work diligently to make certain that the momentum is maintained. This degree of utility and cooperation between the CCOP and the two major hospitals in this county will most certainly translate into an improved cancer control and prevention effort. As this area has grown, so too has the medical expertise and diversity of capabilities and diversity of capabilities. Studies that had before been beyond our research are now feasible. As we have matured, we feel that we can move beyond Phase III trials and offer this population something more. The growing pains of the last five years of our existence have taken their tool. Our major prioritized effort was that of patient accrual and timely, accurate data submission. We are now hopeful, as we have reached a degree of maturity and stability, that we will fine-tune the governance of the organization to include the development of a quality assurance program inclusive of quality indicators and parameters we must strive to achieve.